


Because of You

by flaismin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mike is so cute, Nightmare, bcs he is dustin, dustin drops the f bomb, mike comforts eleven, sleepover, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Eleven woke up in the middle of the night.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I have read almost every fic in the fandom that I had almost no fics to read so I wrote one as I was waiting for my maths lesson. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so there might be some mistakes please warn me kindly! Enjoy!
> 
> I also posted this story on my wattpad account with the same name: flaismin

Eleven woke up in the middle of the night, Mike was whispering to her ear softly, she couldn't really catch what he was saying since she couldn't think anything at the moment. She straighten upped in her sleeping bag and she breathed in the air like it was her first time breathing. Lucas, Dustin, Will, Max, Mike and her had a sleepover in Mike's basement. They had watched some movie which Eleven can't remember its name at the moment, which was also not really important.

She wiped out the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand as Mike tried to console her by stroking her back as he whispered some words to her ear.

"It's okay, El." She heard him saying gently. "It was just a nightmare. It's okay now. You're with me. I'm with you. It's going to be fine."

Mike's words were sure relaxing, yet she couldn't got the nightmare she had out of her mind. Mike hugged her tightly as he felt that she was still affected by the nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike asked. Eleven stared at his face. Mike's face was pale, as always, and his messy black curls were spread. His big dark eyes were always looked so warm, so comforting. There was an encouraging smile on his chapped lips.

"It was about Mama." She said slowly, her voice could barely heard, even she couldn't hear her voice but she was sure that Mike had heard him. "And the rainbow room." She added.

"Look, El, everything is going to be fine. It might take a long time but you got us. You got Hopper. He will do anything to help your Mama, Joyce too. We will help you, too. And you know that no matter how hard it is, I will always be next to you."

El nodded her head. She knew. She wanted her Mama back but she didn't know how and she wasn't really sure how people could help her when even _she_ didn't know how.

She hugged Mike once again. "Thank you, Mike." She whispered to his ear.

Mike took a step back and watched Eleven's face as if she was going to disappear in a second. As if he wanted to memorise every line on her face and every mimic she makes. Her face was wet and red since she cried in her sleep, her big brown eyes were calmer now. Her lips were a cute shade of red and pink. Her hair -which was now longer- was messy and Mike wanted to play with her curls. He wrapped one of her curls to his forefinger but he stopped playing with her hair when he realises that she was crying. Mike's heart hurt with the sight of her crying.

Eleven didn't realise that she was crying until Mike caressed her face with his thumb wiping her tears away with a sad face.

"Eleven, it really is okay. Just a night-"

"It's not for that."

Mike looked at Eleven, trying to understand what she was saying. He was one of the people who understood Eleven most, she didn't use many words still. But sometimes she was difficult to understand even to him.

"Then why are you crying?" He questioned kindly.

"Because of you." She answered between her tears and little, quiet sobs. Mike suddenly thought everything he did for the past of the week, hell, even for the past month. He didn't do anything that can upset Eleven, or make her jealous -she also cries when she's jealous because she somehow thinks that Mike's going to leave her which upsets Mike a lot because he would never do that- then why she was crying?

"I'm sorry." He says, although the doesn't know what's wrong, he can just talk it with Eleven in the morning, when she is okay.

"Why are you sorry?" Eleven asks, her eyes are red and puffy from crying and big because she is confused.

"Because I made you cry?" Mike says but it is more like a question since he is also confused by everything that is happening right know.

"No." Eleven says firmly. "You didn't."

Mike breathed out as he scanned Eleven's face once again in confusion.

"I'm crying because you love me. And I love you."

Eleven says it with a straight voice and a straight face but Mike could see her cheeks going pink second by second and she looked adorable in his eyes.

Mike smiled a little and leaned towards Eleven and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"I love you, too, El." He whispered to her ear and then he gave a peck on her lips as he kept his smile. "I really love you."

"Aww, you guys are so cute but can you guys fucking sleep? It's fucking three in the morning!" Dustin yelled as he tried to go back to his sleep.

Mike threw the teddy bear next to him to Dustin as he made his way back to his sleeping bag and Eleven leaned back in her own sleeping bag.

"Mouthbreather." She said to the silent room.

Mike giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


End file.
